An Unexpected Turn of Events
by Mrs. Ben Hargrove
Summary: Rory and Logan are two completely different people, but can Rory look past that. Set in Yale, not just another 'they fall in love story'. Many twists envolved.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters, settings, and some dialogue are property of the creators of Gilmore Girls, and this story is not intended to make money. I own nothing except the plot and creative control of this fanfiction.**

"Oh Sorry," Marty had just bumped into one of the three guys who were walking by.

"No, Seriously…"

"Not everyone's starin' at you Colin," said the one with an obvious Australian accent, cutting off the first guy.

"Hey I know you. Wait don't tell I've seen you in a uniform of some sort?" questioned the wasted blonde with the girl, hanging on his arm.

"A_…_," said the Australian before his mumbling was too hard to understand.

"I've bartended for you, for your parties," informed Marty

"That's right, you have. You're a talented man, and he makes a kick-ass margarita," complimented the blonde in a condescending way.

"Thanks," Marty said in an uncertain tone

"It's good to see you again. What's your name?"

"Marty, uh this is Rory." Marty gestured to the girl standing beside him.

"Hi, so assuming your services are still for hire this year. Your financial situation hasn't changed at all?"

"Nope."

"Good ok, I'll give you a call where are you living now?" questioned the blonde.

"Branford."

"Oh excellent Branford alright I'm gunna run into you," said the blonde, while the three guys started in the other direction.

"Excellent shirt really, I can see what you see in him," said the one that was supposedly Colin.

"Don't be an ass Colin," the blonde yelled back towards them.

"Me never I'm a friend to all people large and very, very small," Colin said right before he was out of earshot.

"I kinda hate those guys," Marty said as a passing thought.

"Really, I can't see why," Rory quietly responded, in a sarcastic way.

This was the first time; Rory Gilmore met Logan Huntzberger and his friends, Colin McRae, and Finnegan Rothschild. Later on Rory and Logan unexpectedly ran into each other again.

"Well if it isn't Rory Gilmore."

"I've got to get to class," Rory coldly stated while brushing past the blonde she had met from earlier.

Rory was quickly walking away but silently wondering how he knew her last name, when a persistent Logan interrupted her thoughts.

"Did I do something?"

"I'm sorry but, do you think it's ok to treat others as if they're below you just because you have more money than them?"

"Whoa there, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you, treating my friend, Marty like you're better than him."

"I believe I said he makes a kick-ass margarita."

"It's not _what_ you said; it's _how_ you said it."

"And how did I say it?"

"You said it in a condescending tone, now if you'll excuse me I have to go now."

"Well I'm sorry if I insulted you, see you around, Ace."

Rory quickly turned on her heels, "Ace?"

"Ace reporter, I've read a few of your articles, you're pretty good."

"Thanks," she replied as a passing reply.

Rory, was annoyed, but quickly got over it once she realized that, he must have found out her last name from her articles…

A few minutes later she was seated in her favourite class, but found herself having issues concentrating on the lecture. Her thoughts kept drifting off to the cocky smirk, Logan had on his face. Since Rory was off in her own little world, she didn't realize that Colin was at the door, until he suddenly spoke, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"I'm right in the middle of a class, young man," bellowed Professor Bell

I know I'm sorry; it's just Rory you can't just walk away like that. Not after all we've been through. You just left, I was still in bed. I mean what is that all about," Colin said facing Rory.

"Ok you need to do this later," said Professor Bell starting to get frustrated.

"I can`t do this later. Rory, I love you! I love you dammit! How many times do I have to tell you, god just talk to me" said Colin in a last desperate attempt.

"Ok out! Right now just…" Professor Bell began, but was quickly cut off.

"Colin! What are you doing man?" Logan swiftly entered the room.

"Get the hell out of here!" Colin roared.

"She's with me man. I told you now let it go," said Logan, in a matter of fact way.

"I will not let it go!" replied Colin, starting to lose it.

"She doesn`t love you. Rory tell him you don`t love him!" Logan pleaded.

"Everything was fine, until you came along," Colin defended.

"Don't blame me cause you couldn`t keep her," retorted Logan.

"I swear to god I`m going to kill you!" Colin yelled threateningly.

"Oh I'd like to see you try," Logan daringly stated.

Everyone was in shock as the two started to fight.

"Stop it, stop it right now, somebody get security…" Professor Bell spouted, while being ignored.

"TTTTTTWWWWWWEEEEEEEET!" Finn whistled announcing his presence at the door, while wearing a ridiculous police uniform.

"Alright that's enough, break it up you two. Rory Gilmore, you should be ashamed of yourself, toying with these boys like this. They used to have pride, they used to have dignity, they used to have balls… Dammit Gilmore, give 'em back their balls," Rory was horrified as Finn embarrassed her even more, than she already was.

The class broke into applause as Logan, Colin, and Finn bowed. Rory looking extremely un-amused angrily collected her stuff and stormed out the door. Logan quickly ran to catch up to her.

"Hey Ace, wait up."

She stopped, and yelled, "What the hell was that?"

"Come on Ace, it was just a little fun."

"_That_, was not _fun _Logan; _that _was annoying! I just missed a very important lecture, because of you, not to mention the fact that, Mr. Bell, will probably be extremely annoyed with me."

"So what? My father knows Mr. Bell, I can explain to him that you had nothing to do with it."

"That's not the point."

"You need to loosen up, Ace. You're all stressed out."

"Goodbye, Logan," Rory quickly turned and walked away, even more furious now.

When she got home Rory quickly phoned her mother, Loralie.

"Loralie's house of whores, how may I help you?"

"Mom, what if grandma had phoned you?"

"I guess it's a good thing you did instead, so kiddo what's up?"

Rory quickly explained to her mother what had happened with Logan, and after she had finished, Loralie couldn't help but laugh.

"He really said that?"

"MOM, it's not funny."

"Of course it is, but back to business, what are you going to do back?"

"What do you mean back?"

"You have to do something back. Ooh, I have an idea!"

The two quickly plotted their revenge, and planned it all out giggling all the while.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Bare with me guys, this isn't the most original story yet; however, I have some huge surprises coming up. BTW- Thanks for the awesome reviews, I'm so glad you guys like it so far.**

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters, settings, and some dialogue are property of the creators of Gilmore Girls, and this story is not intended to make money. I own nothing except the plot and creative control of this fanfiction.**

The next day, Rory set her plan in motion. Just as she saw Logan and his friends sit down at a nearby coffee stand, she heard her grandfather's car pull up. They went over the plan one last time, before Richard walked up to the boys.

"Logan," greeted Rory's grandfather.

"Richard," replied Logan. "Well this is a pleasant surprise Finn, Colin you know Richard, don't you?"

"Well boys, nice to see you. Logan, I wanted to talk to you I just heard about the incident"

"The…?" Logan looked confused.

"I heard that you professed your feelings for Rory," Richard began.

"What…?"

"Mr. Bell is a very dear friend of mine, as is the dean of admissions. Well, you know, in this place news travels fast"

"Yeah. Look…" Logan was quickly cut off.

"I have to tell you that, while I understand what could have driven you to such a public display of affection, there is a proper time and place for that sort of thing. In a classroom, in the middle of class, is not one of them," Richard continued to explain.

"No. I know. I…"

"…however what's done is done, its out. So, I dropped by to tell you that I've spoken to your father."

"My father?"

"We pounded out a few things, property agreements, pre-nups, that sort of thing"

"Ok I think that there's been…"

"Oh we came to a very fair agreement, I'm sure you'll be pleased. Now, we're setting up a dinner for next week, to finalize the engagement. We'll start talking about the ceremony. Emily is handling all the newspaper announcements, so not to worry that's all taken care of."

"But…?"

"She is a fine young lady, Logan. I want her to be happy, you'll take care of that, I assume. Alright, go back to your coffee break. Nice seeing all of you again and Logan welcome to the family, son."

When Richard walked back over to Rory, she thanked him and couldn't help but laugh at the shocked look still plastered on Logan's face. Richard said his goodbyes, and went back to his car.

Meanwhile, Logan was in his room silently fuming and slightly impressed. After just getting off the phone with Richard Gilmore to confirm he wasn't actually engaged, he decided that this meant war. Logan still shell-shocked from before, called up Finn, and Colin to brainstorm an even better payback.

"You know mate, there's only one way to get her as good as she got you," Finn stated.

"And what way is that?" a slightly amused Logan asked.

"You gotta say she's pregnant," Colin blurted, before Finn could get his crazy idea out.

"I have to what?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"Spread a rumour that you got her pregnant, but tell everyone to make sure they don't mention the words, pregnant, baby, ect. because she's a little freaked out about it," Colin explained. "It'll drive her crazy not knowing what's going on, or why people keep acting so weird."

"As funny as that sounds, Colin, I don't think I could do that to her."

"Ok, but that's probably the nicest retaliation that's even nearly as good as hers."

As the night drew to a close, Logan thought more and more, and came to the conclusion that he had to take Colin's advice, otherwise Rory would think she'd won.

The next day Logan spread the news about Rory's 'pregnancy,' starting with the LDB. By lunch time, Logan saw Rory coming towards him with her brow furrowed in confusion. Lost in thought, she accidentally ran into him.

"Oh… sorry Logan, I didn't see you there." As an afterthought she added, "Hey, do you know what's going on? Everyone's been acting really strange today."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, just asking me odd questions and stuff, like in Mr. Bell's class someone asked me when it's due, and we don't have any assignments right now."

"Maybe, they were just confused."

"I don't think so. I guess I'll see you around."

She quickly walked off, just as confused as she was before. Logan let out a sigh of relief. It took all he had to keep from laughing, she was just so confused. Just then, Finn and Colin walked up to Logan slightly annoyed he hadn't warned them that he was going ahead with the plan. They quickly got over it, but not before, Rory stormed out from behind the corner. She had managed to hear everything the boys had said, and was ready to explode.

"You told people I was pregnant? That's crossing the line, Logan."

Logan couldn't help but laugh."Relax, Ace, I can understand that it hurts to be bested, but lets face it, you really didn't have a chance."

"It's not funny. What if my grandparents had found out? What about your parents? Besides I could definitely beat you, if I was willing to sink to your level."

"Of course you could," he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"That's it you're going down."

She turned and walked away before he had a chance to reply.

**A/N-The prank war won't last too much longer, I'm just using it to set-up the next parts in the story. **

*Please review, they help me know if my writting is any good, or if I should continue*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters, settings, and some dialogue are property of the creators of Gilmore Girls, and this story is not intended to make money. I own nothing except the plot and creative control of this fanfiction.**

It was now the weekend and Rory was on her way home for a surprise visit to her mother.

"Hey mom."

"Rory?" Loralie questioned while walking to the door. "Is this an expected visit?"

"No."

"Not that I don't love my wonderful daughter coming to visit me, but why?"

"Logan pulled some stupid stunt, and I need help getting him back."

Loralie was filled in on all the details, and then came to a conclusion right away.

"He likes you," she simply stated.

"No he doesn't," Rory argued.

"Yes he does."

"No he doesn't."

"Fine, he "doesn't" like you," Loralie gave in somewhat sarcastically.

"He doesn't," Rory replied defensively.

"Well…"

"Well, what?"

"Well, if you're so sure, you could always prove it."

"And, how would I go about that?"

"Well, you said he pulled some stupid stunt."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, why don't you kill two birds with one stone? Although why anyone would kill birds with stones is beyond…"

"Mom! Focus."

The two girls leaned in close and started to whisper. Even though Luke was at the diner, so there was really no reason to whisper. After a while Rory finale spoke out loud again.

"But that's so mean."

"Only if it works, which would rely on him liking you."

Eventually, Rory decided to go through with it, despite her mixed feelings towards the plot. On one hand it would be really funny. But on the other hand, she had nothing to prove, right? And, even if he did like her, and it works, it would only make things awkward. These thoughts were clouding her head, as she drove back to Yale to get Colin, and Finn, and the others enlisted to help. After quite a bit of arm twisting, she finale got everyone in the LDB to agree to help. She then bought all the supplies that she would need. While in Target, Rory got a call from Dean, her boyfriend. He wanted to know if she could come out to Stars Hollow, because he needed to talk. They decided to meet at the gazebo, so she quickly rung up her purchases and drove back out to Stars Hollow. When she got there, she was 10 minutes early so she sat in the gazebo and waited for Dean. While she was waiting, Taylor came by to hang up a flyer for the dance marathon. This year, according to the flyer, the new prize was a gift certificate for any store in town, including Andrew's book store. Now she was even more excited that she had gotten Dean to agree to go with her.

"Rory, hey, sorry I'm late," Dean seemed distant, and almost sad.

"Dean, there you are, I was worried," Rory said as she tried to put her arms around his waist, and peck him on the lips.

Dean gently pushed her arms away, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Is everything alright?" Rory really was worried now.

"First let me say I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen."

"What? What happened?" Rory questioned.

"Lindsay's pregnant, Rory."

"But how? How can that be? Weren't you careful? Wait don't answer that, I don't want to know. I've… I've got to go. Bye Dean," she speed walked away and then started to run.

Not wanting to talk about it yet, Rory went back to her dorm room, without talking to Loralie. Once she got there she fully expected to break out in tears, but she couldn't, she wasn't nearly as sad as she thought she should be. She tried to get up the courage to call her mom and tell her about Dean. After she told Loralie the sad news, Rory began to feel better. Once she started to feel better, she got up and put the prank props in their places. Then she called Logan to see if he and the LDB group wanted to go to the pub. He readily agreed. When she made it to the pub, Finn winked at her, as she sat down.

"Hey Ace, you smell nice, did you get a new perfume?" Logan enquired.

"No, and flattery won't work. I didn't even have time to wash my hair, or put on deodorant this morning."

What Logan didn't know was that Rory had found out from his sister, Honour that Logan's favourite smell was a mix between newly cut grass, and fresh rain. So, the reason she didn't have time was because, Rory had found a fabric softener that smelled exactly like that, and ran a load of clothes through the dryer with the fabric softener.

"Well, whatever it is, it smells great."

"Thanks. So, Finn looks almost sober, what's up?"

"Struck-out last night, he's been mopey ever since Rosemary turned him down, again," Colin explained. "What about you, reporter girl? From what Logan's said you never drink."

"Dean broke up with me, because his ex-wife's pregnant. The worst part is that I'm not sad, I'm mostly just disappointed I can't go to the dance marathon on Friday anymore."

"That sounds awful, love. What's a dance marathon?"

"Every year, Stars Hollow, the town I live in hosts a dance, for 24 hours. It's really fun everyone dresses up like they're from the 50s and the last couple standing wins a trophy, and this year, they also get a really awesome prize. But I don't have a date."

"I'd love to take you kitten, but I have a previous engagement to get drunk at Robert's party."

"I don't mind, Ace. I need an excuse to get out of that party anyhow," Logan offered.

"Oh, you really don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to, you make an angry drunk, Ace. I'm doing a public service, by taking you."

"I don't know, Logan what about the prank war, I could wake up the next morning with Chinese twins on the way."

"Okay, fine, I'll make you a deal; we'll have a truce for this Friday, and Saturday," Logan reasoned.

"I think you have a deal, Mr. Huntzberger."

"I'll pick you up at 1:00; you don't have any afternoon classes do you?"

"Nope, 1:00 sounds great."

That night, Rory got Colin to let her into his, Logan, and Finn's dorm. She snuck into Logan's room, and was careful to be very quiet, while whispering random things in his ear. She was making sure she was in his dream, not in a dirty way or anything, just so he was thinking of her. The idea went off without a hitch, other than the time Logan repositioned his pillow, and Rory thought he was waking up. Around two in the morning, Rory walked back to her dorm, and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters, settings, and some dialogue are property of the creators of Gilmore Girls, and this story is not intended to make money. I own nothing except the plot and creative control of this fanfiction.**

**A/N-I was supposed to put the dance marathon in this chapter, but that will have to be the next one. **

The next morning Rory woke up to a very agitated Paris.

"Did you know about this?" She all but yelled at Rory, while holding a memo. in her hand.

The piece of paper Rory, was handed quite forcefully by Paris, was from the Yale Daily News. It basically said that Doyle their editor and Paris's boyfriend was re-arranging the desks in their office, and that no one should freak-out if it looks completely different. After dealing with Paris, Rory went for a walk to figure out how else to further her current prank, when she ran into Logan, near her favourite coffee stand.

"Hey, Ace, fancy running into you here."

"Hey, Logan, I was actually about to come find you to see if you, Colin, and Finn, would like to come over for a true, Gilmore movie night, tonight."

"Sounds great, I'll let the guys know."

"That's okay, I have to talk to them about something anyhow, but thanks. I guess I'll see you later then. Does five sound good?"

"Yeah that sounds good. See you then," Logan walked off slightly suspicious of why she had to talk to Colin, and Finn.

He then started to wonder if they were a part of her next prank. He did leave the ball in her court, and she hasn't gotten him back yet. He then decided to just let it be. Whatever Rory did, she was completely justified, and it's just a bit of embarrassment, he would get over it. Besides she was going to get him back anyhow, he might as well get it over with.

Meanwhile, Rory was chatting with Finn and Colin about the newest part in her plan. She warned them to wear light shirts that breathe well, and lots of deodorant. She also told them to choose the two chairs and leave the couch for her, and Logan, as well as making sure Logan wears a warm shirt, or even a sweater.

Ten minutes after five, the guys walked in the door.

"I'm glad you all feel comfortable enough to just walk in, but what if I had been naked," Rory quickly realized her mistake, and began to rectify it as soon as she could. "Or worse, Paris." That wiped the smirk off their faces, Rory thought smugly.

Just then the phone rang.

"I have to get that but help yourselves to something to drink," Rory said, before she ran for the phone.

"Don't mind if I do," Colin spouted as he headed in the direction of the liquor cabinet.

When Rory answered the phone she immediately regretted it, "Hello?"

"Hello, Rory, it's your grandmother."

"Hi, grandma, what's up?"

"I'm calling to let you know that your grandfather, and I are having lunch at the club on Friday, and we are requesting your presence."

"On Friday? I'm sorry grandma, I have an event in Stars Hollow that I promised mom I'd go to. Maybe, another time."

They said their goodbyes and Rory went to secretly turn up the thermostat, then change her shirt. Unfortunately, Logan wanted to make sure Rory was still okay, because he couldn't hear any noises coming from her room anymore. So, he walked into her room without knocking because the door was slightly ajar. Rory was completely embarrassed, because Logan had caught her in her bra. She quickly brought her shirt to her chest, and started to blush.

Logan backed out of the room, but not before smirking, and saying,"are you sure you're not slightly psychic, Ace?"

After the incident involving Rory and Logan, Rory was a bit clumsier, and flustered, her cheeks were bright red, and Logan was slightly nervous. He was completely confused, he had seen plenty of women in just their bras, but he was also slightly flustered, and was starting to sweat.

"Does anyone else think it's a bit warm in here?"

"No, actually I'm quite cold," Colin said giving Rory a very subtle smile.

"Ssshhhh, movie," Rory said in a zombie like state while grinning slightly.

Eventually, the three boys, and Rory finished watching, The Ugly Truth, and the first season of Community. So, the guys decided to leave. Rory had to keep from laughing as she realized Logan was completely drenched. Before they left, Finn invited Rory to come to a fancy ball with the LDB, on Wednesday night. She readily agreed, and sent the boys out the door.

At the ball, they realized that it was stuffy (thanks to Rory, via Colin, and Finn) so they left to hang out in the small living area near the ballroom, with different bottles of alcohol, like scotch, and champagne. At around one in the morning, Finn was already passed out, and Colin turned on the stereo without Logan noticing. The song, Kiss the girl, from the little mermaid started to play, while Logan and Rory were talking on the rug. Logan suddenly realized the music.

"Could someone please change the song, it sounds like someone should put the poor animal out of its misery," Logan calmly asked.

"What song?" Robert asked, in his own cocky way.

"Ha ha very funny, but seriously, change the song before Colin, actually kisses Steph."

"Logan, are you feeling okay?" Rory said faking concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine it's probably just the alcohol."

Logan was looking even more uncomfortable by the minute, it was extremely entertaining, and Seth had to excuse himself, just so he wouldn't spill the secret.

The blonde playboy was starting to worry; all these things were starting to add up. He had to take a break from Rory for a night. He told the guys he was going to the bar to pick up a girl, and they were welcome to come, but they shouldn't invite any of the girls so they didn't offend them.

When Logan didn't see any girls he was attracted to he started to really worry. He decided that since he was spending hours dancing with Rory tomorrow he should try to clear the air with her. He started walking towards her room. When he got there he knocked on the door, and Paris answered.

"Rory!" Paris yelled.

Rory walked into the common room, "Oh, hey Logan."

"Hey, Ace. Want to take a walk?"

"Sure, just let me get my coat."

While they were walking past one of Yale's many libraries Logan started talking, "Ace, I've got something I've got to get out."

"Okay."

"Okay, here it goes, lately things have been getting to me. I didn't think I liked you as more than a friend, but well different things have been happening that I don't understand."

Rory started to laugh.

"Wow that hurts a little, Ace."

"No, Logan I'm not laughing at you, well actually I kind of am. These things that have been happening, do they involve dreams, or sweating during movie night, or hearing music nobody else can?"

"Yes? Oh!" sudden realization hit Logan.

"You're good Ace, I'll give you that, but after Saturday, No more Mr. Nice Guy. See you tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters, settings, and some dialogue are property of the creators of Gilmore Girls, and this story is not intended to make money. I own nothing except the plot and creative control of this fanfiction.**

**A/N-I know I implied one in the afternoon, but it made more sense to have him pick her up at one in the morning because the dance is suppose to start at six. Sorry for the mistake. Hope you enjoy the chapter, and please review.**

At ten to 1:00am, Logan knocked on Rory's door. Unfortunately, Rory had just gotten out of the shower, so she got Paris to open the door. Paris had been up all night hot gluing crafts, and was not in a very good mood.

"What do you want, Huntzberger?" She asked in a very menacing tone.

"Paris, just let him in," Rory called from her room.

"Paris, always a pleasure," greeted Logan, while smirking.

Paris just walked into her room, without answering. About five minutes later Rory came out of her room.

"Not that I don't love that outfit Ace, but don't you think you're a tad underdressed."

"I'm getting changed with my mom. The dance marathon doesn't start till six."

"Are we ready to go, then?"

"After you," she replied grabbing her coat, and purse.

Rory was surprisingly chipper during the drive, despite what time it was. But, she was also buzzed, because of the six cups of coffee she had, had. Logan had to keep himself from laughing numerous times. Thirty minutes later they were just driving up to Loralie's house. When they got in, they found Loralie in the kitchen making popcorn, and grabbing all sorts of junk food, as well as a small stack of movies on the coffee table in the living room.

"Okay guys, we only have enough time for one movie. This gives us the very difficult decision of, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or Grease," Loralie said, without greeting the two.

Approximately two hours later the group had finished watching Grease. The two gilmore girls had gone off to get ready leaving Logan to work on the essay he had no way of getting out of. Another hour later the girls were ready to go to the marathon. Rory still couldn't believe that Loralie had managed to con Luke into going with her. But, then again the man had always had a soft spot for her mother. When the couples got to the dance they registered, and got on the dance floor minutes before the first song. Rory didn't know why, but she was slightly nervous in Logan's arms. That is, she was slightly nervous until she looked into his eyes. They both got lost in each other's presence for a while. As the night went on the couples got sleepier and sleepier.

Something was bugging Loralie. She knew she had good persuasion skills, but there was no way in hell she was this good. Luke hated town events, dancing, staying up late, supporting Taylor… the list went on. So why was he here with her? And why was he letting her rest her tired head on his shoulder?

"Luke?" she looked up lazily.

He grumbled in an almost happy way in response.

"Why did you come?"

"Because you talking in your baby voice and scaring away customers."

"No, you hate this stuff. Why did you come?"

"Oh jeez, do we have to do this now?"

"Luke, why did you come?" She said again waking up a bit more.

…

"So Ace, you never did tell me how you came up with your last prank," Logan stated in a surprisingly awake voice.

"Mom," she mumbled sleepily into his chest.

"Is that so? And how did the famous Loralie come up with such a joke?" Logan knew he had asked the right question when she tried to hide her face. But she was too late; he had already seen her start blushing. "Ace? Are you blushing?" He said teasingly.

"No," her voice was muffled by his coat.

Just then Kirk danced by flipping his partner before he danced to the other side of the room, effectively interrupting their conversation. Rory couldn't have been more grateful. Of course if that hadn't, what happened next would have.

…

Miss Patty couldn't believe her luck, just as she was walking back in from a washroom break she caught a glimpse at something everyone else had missed. It was brilliantly timed; everyone quickly turned their heads to the loud screech of Taylor's megaphone, and missed them completely (well except Rory and Logan who were both lost in each other's eyes). Although, by the looks of things, it seemed as if it were completely spontaneous. Miss Patty quickly snapped back to reality and had to tell someone before she exploded. Luckily for her, Babette was just dancing by her with Morey. She quickly walked up to her and whispered what she had seen in her ear.

Babette gasped, "No?"

"Oh yes, I saw it with my own eyes."

The two gossips quickly whispered in to the next people they saw and they whispered it to the next. Finally someone whispered it to Rory.

"Luke and Loralie just kissed!"

"LORALIE VICTORIA GILMORE WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT KISSING STRANGE MEN?" Rory yelled in a joking matter. She was secretly giddy it he had finally made a move.

The two girls danced over to each other.

"Ooh, but he's not strange," Loralie said with her signature grin a bit wider this time.

"So how'd you finally make the move?" Rory questioned Luke.

"Him? Oh no sweetie it was all your mother," Miss Patty interjected.

Rory turned her head to her mother expectantly.

"He was just looking so fidgety and nervous. I had to put the poor guy out of his misery."

The night was pretty much dull again until the sixth hour in…

Rory and Loralie pretty much passed out from shock, neither of them could believe she was actually there.

**A/N-Okay so I had this chapter half done for like a month now and just decided to finish it so it wasn't haunting me anymore. Um... It looks like I'm going to take a break from this story for a while and focus on The Littlest Gilmore, and Soon to be McCrae because I'm pretty much in love with Finn and the Colin story in just more fun to write.** **I'll probably pick this one up again soon, but for now I've just lost my interest in Rogans/Sophies**.** Sorry to those of you who like this story better, but please review, they help inspire me.**


End file.
